In Another Life
by LuciaCravat
Summary: Levi and Eren are reincarnated from their old lives back in the Survey Corps. Two thousand years later, in modern day, the war has been won and they met once more. Yet, once again, they meet as two taboo lovers. In the midst of our world, why can't I reach you?


**Summary: Levi and Eren are reincarnated from their old lives back in the Survey Corps. Two thousand years later, in modern day, the war has been won and they met once more. Yet, once again, they meet as two taboo lovers. **_**In the midst of our world, why can't I reach you? **_

**Hi guys. I have always sat at my computer looking for a great reincarnation story, yet there never has been one. Yes, there were a few that were interesting, but I wanted one that was more realistic and more emotional. So I decided to write one that could satisfy my hunger for a good next life meetup between two of the sexiest and well known pairs in Aot! Anyways enjoy...^-^**

Chapter 1 In another life

Levi awoke to the taste of blood in his mouth. He looked up, in a daze, and saw the titan holding him by his foot. He began to panic when he suddenly remembered the war and Sasha, Mikasa, and Hanji. He remembered their beautiful faces and how they died. As bile rose from his stomach, he thought of that one specific person.

"Eren!"

There was so much pain in his voice when he called out his lover's name.

Levi had never known that there would ever be any love still left in his heart. It was that moment when realization hit.

Somehow…somehow Eren had brought the happiness and joy into his life. The boy had showed the raven haired man more in life then the tormented reality they lived in. That there was still hope and love. Eren Jaeger had been that little spark of hope in Levi's life, the hope that Levi knew he would never stop protecting and fighting for.

And for the last moments of his life he knew that he would never forget, never lose the one he had come to love. He had heard the familiar sound of the screams, of the panic and chaos caused by the titans, yet he still kept going.

Levi had been stupid; he never thought twice as he pushed the tall, bleached blond/brown haired man out of the way. He had no intentions of escaping, even when the titan grabbed him up because… because he knew that it would be the last titan, humanity ever has to face.

The corporal knew that, for a fact, he would never be able to use his right arm and left leg again, _if_ he made it back to the village.

He wasn't even quite conscious when a high pitch, scream of rage filled the night air, though Levi was aware of the sound of the 3d maneuver gear. He was all too familiar with the sound of the strings attaching themselves to the skin of a titan.

He knew the sound of a blade slicing through skin.

The next thing he is aware of is the strong, yet wavering arms below him, supporting him. Levi felt the figure finally give away and the gas tank empty with a loud splutter. He knew he was falling with the other man below him. The forest ground was moist with blood and his fall was gentle, only because the other man held onto him.

Levi knew who it was immediately as the person pulled him into a tight hug. The scent of him was all too familiar.

"…Eren…"

"It's alright, Levi," the boy said. "I got you and-" Levi cut the younger man off with a firm grip on his arm. Eren pulled back and looked at his broken commandant.

"Eren…what is that?" The boy followed his corporal's glaze and looked down at his chest were steam was rising from.

"Oh… don't worry, Levi, it is only a little scratch." He replied, trying to make it seem like it was no big problem, but Levi knew better. After the years, he had spent with the boy, he knew.

He knew that the way the boy's nose scrunched up a little meant that he was hiding something. In a split second Levi had yanked the boy's shirt up and he saw the horrifying cut on the boy's upper chest. Pus slowly leaked out and the amount of blood was bloodcurdling.

Levi's heart dropped into his stomach as the sinking question came into mind. "Why isn't it healing, Eren?" he asked, quietly. When Eren didn't answer, Levi's worry became unbearable. "Damn it, Eren! Why isn't it healing?!"

Eren bit his lip and looked away. "I don't know, I don't know…" he mumbled quietly.

"What the hell happened?"

"Levi-" Eren began, but was cut off in mid sentence by Levi.

"Eren, you have to go back and you have to-"

"Corporal," the boy said. Levi paused and looked up. "It's the end for me... I know it, you-"

"No, Eren, shut up. I don't know you fucking brat. I refuse to-"

The boy smiled and cupped Levi face towards his. "I'm glad to have spent so much time with you. I love you."

"Wait for me."

Levi painfully lifted his head to the smaller boy –no- man, besides him. Eren gave his corporal a small cheeky smile, almost like the smile that he used to give him. His iridescent green eyes began to shine with tears.

"Wait for me in another life."

The older man's eyes began to water. "Eren," he whispered. "Don't leave me." The brunette only smiled at that and leaned over. He pressed the smaller, more fragile man into his arms. Levi let out a small whimper as he moved his broken limbs.

Then he presses himself into Eren's bloody cloak, taking in the deep rich scent that was mixed with the strong iron smell.

He had been stupid. The title, Humanity's strongest, couldn't prevent this from happening.

The alarm clock went off suddenly and Levi shot up from the bed, sweat dripping down his neck. It was that dream again. That fucking dream with the fucking boy who he had no idea who it was. Levi sighed and reached over to the bottle of water on the stand next to his bed and clicked off the button on his clock.

He drank the water quickly, not caring that the water was dripping down his neck and drained the liquid.

Work, he had to go today. He sighed deeply again yet he couldn't stop thinking about the dream. Who was that child and why was he having those nightmares? He pushed himself up and frowned as he saw the mess on the bed. He wouldn't have been exaggerating if he said that he was sleeping in a pool of sweat.

He yanked up the bed sheet and tossed them into the washing machine. After that, he stripped out of his pajamas and tossed them in to.

When the machine began to wash his clothes, Levi went into his bathroom and stepped into his shower. Levi liked bathing in super hot water because he felt that it cleaned him better and the scorching heat always woke him up on mornings like this.

He stepped back into his bedroom with a towel around his waist and another around his neck. He walked over to the closet and randomly took out an outfit.

Levi Rivaille Ackerman was a rich man. Or he became one after he meet Erwin Smith. The big ass blonde took him off the streets and gave him a home. And a job. And a full meal. Many full meals. In the end, Erwin groomed the small man into a-well- better and -well- more behaved man.

Still, despite not knowing anything about him, people always avoided or were scared of him because he had a... scary face. ^3^

Over the years, he had gotten used to it and eventually he gotten used to the stares he got during his job. He worked for a large organization called the Survey Corporation. They created one of the most used websites in the world and contributed to the missions to the moon. They had scientists finding out what was cures to diseases and men who uncovered secrets about the past. Levi was the CEO of the company in Germany while Erwin Smith was the manager.

The sign that was used to portray them was a set of wing that over lapped each other. One wing was blue while the other was white. It was because they helped uncover secrets that most of mankind thought was impossible to do and they always soared to their own free will.

_Beep BeEP BEEP BEEP! _

Levi snaps out of his thoughts as his phone begins to ring. He quickly walks over to the counter and picked it up.

"Hello?" he said, a bit out of breath. "Levi speaking."

There was a small chuckle from the other side of the phone. "Running late, are we, Levi?" came the silky voice of none other than Erwin Smith.

The small man's jaw clenched tight as he looked around at his disarrayed room. "No, I was just getting ready to leave, dumb shit." There was another small laugh.

"I'm outside you door, come quick. I brought you a coffee." And with that, the blonde shut his phone.

_Damn_ Levi thought. It was about sixty seconds later that he step out of the door with his hair untidy and tie crooked. The moment the tall man saw him, he smiled and walked over towards him.

Erwin places their coffee on the railing of Levi's apartment's porch and gently reaches out a hand for Levi. The small man says nothing as he allowed the blonde to brush down his hair with his fingers. "Good morning, love," Erwin says gently.

Levi scoffed. "Is the coffee black or with milk?" he asked.

"Black coffee, no milk, and three sugars." the tall man replied, still fixing Levi hair. "Just the way you like it, no?" He gave one last tug at Levi's hair and moved the tie back into the straight position it was supposed to be in, on the raven's chest.

"Wanna use my car?" Levi asked, still making no move to stop Erwin from fixing his clothes.

"No," the blonde says. "Your Ferrari attracts too much attention. Walk to the subway with me. We'll go to work together

Levi snorts. "Like we have for the last five years?"

"Like the last five years," Erwin agrees, now caressing Levi's hair gently.

Levi almost smiles at Erwin's reply. They stared at each other for another few seconds before the raven turns away.

"Let's get going," Levi says as he moves away for the tall blonde man and begins to walk down the road.

They walked in peaceful silence, just enjoying the other's company. Birds perched on the railings of the electric pole sang happily and puffy white clouds filled the deep blue skies. The two men both took small sips of their warm drinks.

"It's beautiful today," Erwin states casually, looking at the smaller man with a playful smile dancing on his lips.

Levi nodded in agreement. "It sure is, Blondie."

The cool breeze of the early autumn day blew the turning orange trees and the gorgeous red roses were in full bloom. It was times like this when Levi wished it could last for an entire lifetime. The tall blonde looked over at the raven besides him and smiled. Levi actually wasn't scowling for once.

When they finally reached the entrance of the subway, Levi paused, hesitating to go underground.

"C'mon," Erwin said, gently taking the smaller man's hand. Levi allowed him and slowly walked down the steps.

There were so many people going in and out of the arriving trains that Levi almost fainted by the amount. He was supported by Erwin as he guided them through the crowd. The raven sighed and straightened. He might as well hurry and get it over with.

Erwin pointed to the train stop that was filled with people waited for the train that was to arrive at 7:00 am. Levi pulls his hand away, his face turning back to his usual scowl.

"I need to use the restroom, Smith." He said, before he twisted, shoved his drink into the tall man's chest, and walked towards the glowing sign of the male's restroom.

Levi took his time, zipping up his pants and washing his hands slowly. He wished he didn't have to go back out to the dirty hellish, germ infected, subway. After the third time he applied soap to his hands, the raven finally reached for the towels.

When he walked back out, he was suddenly shoved back roughly as the person besides him ran past him.

Levi's eyebrows creased together tightly. He heard the sound of a train's whistle, and looked up to see that the 7:00 train has arrived and was preparing to leave.

He sighed deeply as he watched the many people shove their way into the compartment and decided to just let this one go. He'd have time to wait for the next train.

Levi reached to his back pocket and pulls out his phone.

_Hey, sorry for taking so long in the restroom. Get to the office without me._ Levi texted to Erwin.

Levi's phone vibrated and he looked down at the new text from Erwin._ Alright. Don't wander off. Wait for the next train and get on it immediately._

The raven sighed. _What do you think I am? A kid?_

_I'm serious, Levi. You tend to stick your head into anything that gets you curious. I'm looking out for your head. Listen to me._

_Ditto. _

Levi tucked his iphone 6 back into his pocket and stood at the side of the sign.

He fixed his clothes and wrapped his jacket a bit tighter around his arms. Hanji and Nanaba always complained that he was only to thin. In his opinion he was lean and muscular. Exactly how he (and Erwin) wanted him to be.

He stepped back, with thinking, and someone bumped him lightly on his shoulder.

Levi frowned and turned around to face the person who had touched their filthy shoulder to his. 

It seemed like the person wanted to see as well, for he turned as well.

Time seemed to stop as Levi caught eyes with the boy. He had skin kissed, tan skin, and strong muscles. But Levi wasn't interested in that.

As his silver eyes pierced right at the boy, a pair of iridescent emerald orbs stared right back at him. 


End file.
